Rae'liura Stormsong
Appearance This young woman known as Rae'liura - or, as she more simply prefers, Rae - has a body that can most easily be described as 'a work in progress'. She is somewhat tall for a young adult Alro'dorei, as, when measured from the flat of her feet to the crown of her skull, she stands just a few hands shy of six feet. Her physique is lanky and athletic, and while she possesses a decent amount of feminine curve, she is not necessarily considered as svelte, plush, and voluptuous as most women of her kind. Due to Rae's slightly above average height, her bodily proportions provide her with a rather lengthy and willowy appearance. Her slender neck rests upon a pair of broad shoulders which further stretch into a pair of sinewy, well-muscled arms and hands calloused from a few years of handling the leather and cloth hilts of various blades. This light experience around wielding weapons has already begun to portray its effects on the young woman's body, as her shoulder blades and various torso muscles have begun to take more defined shapes amidst her physique. However, she still has a decent way to go before she could be considered very muscular, therefore, she still retains much of her subtle feminine curvature. The bulk of Rae's curvature lay in her lower half, as her flat stomach quickly swells outward into a set of wide hips and an exceptionally packed and developed set of hindquarters. This sudden flare in outline is supported by a pair of muscular thighs and the long, shapely calves of a woman whom spends a great amount of her time on her feet, more specifically, running and lifting a decent heft of weight. While the femininity of her features produced a rather young and pure look, Rae’liura was no stranger to hardship. While her face was round and gentle with youth, there was a subtle, almost undetectable flicker in those frosted sapphire eyes; a flicker of wisdom beyond her years, and the sadness contained therein. A river of rich flaxen meadow hair blossomed from Rae’s scalp and fell to her lower shoulder blades in thick strands, framing the roundness of her cheeks and the careful vigilance of her eyes. Her pointed nose provided a slight contrast in the softness of her face, panning out to the fullness of her lips, only to end in more slight angles in her chin. It all seemed to tie in peacefully with the pallid, marble nature of her skin, the shade of which highlighted with darker freckles dusted about her cheeks. Pale red markings decorated the crests of her cheekbones; a pair of crescent moons pointed upwards, cupping her eye sockets before pointing downwards towards her jawline in twin arcs. Pets, Mounts, and Companions The path of the Huntress is marked by the symbiosis of beast and beastmaster, and Rae'liura is no different from her peers in this regard. A natural-born talent for taming animals has earned Rae the affections and loyalty of many creatures during her lifetime of travels within Northrend, and while she ultimately has total control over her beasts, she prefers to treat them more so as her comrades, rather than her minions. 'Pets' Nu'Ashisore Nu'Ashisore, meaning White Daughter in Thalassian, is the oldest and most seasoned beast in Rae'liura's arsenal. The Arcane Wyrmling was the girl's very first pet, and the process of taming the ethereal serpent lasted a grueling three consecutive days of feeding, handling, and various other trust exercises before the creature would even look Rae in the eyes. An'Rethore Nufalnore 'Mounts' Ashor'Elore 'Companions' "Marbles" Alorigosa Category:Characters Category:Alro'dorei Category:High Elf Category:Dalaran Peerage Category:Night Elf Category:Hunters Category:Silver Covenant